The present invention relates generally to railway monitoring systems and, more specifically, to systems and methods for detecting and/or monitoring various parameters related to rail operations.
Traditionally, data related to railroad traffic and railroad assets is gathered at manned junctions, such as rail yards. By way of example, rail yard workers often manually inspect railcars for damage to determine loading conditions. For instance, railcars are inspected to ensure compliance with the railroad's rules and regulations. As yet another example, rail yard workers often inspect and inventory the incoming and outgoing railcars to manage and facilitate the flow of traffic on a railroad network.
Additionally, some traditional railroad networks employ remote data gathering devices to obtain data regarding traffic between junction areas. For example, traditional remote data gathering methods and devices often employ train-based communications (e.g., radio communications from the conductor) to provide data regarding operating and traffic conditions during transit between stations. As another example, traditional remote data gathering devices and methods may employ electronic sensors that are located proximate to the rail and that are configured to automatically gather data.
Unfortunately, traditional data gathering systems and methods do not facilitate the gathering of real-time data related to the railroad assets and traffic conditions during transit between these manned junctions. For example, traditional techniques that rely on train-based communications are susceptible to human error and, often, report outdated data regarding operating and traffic conditions. Additionally, traditional remote data gathering devices require a reliable source of operating power, such as an external power grid, which can be relatively expensive to provide in remote and unpopulated areas. Thus, sensing devices are generally located close to established power grids, leaving vast areas of track unmonitored. A damaged vehicle, therefore, may cause relatively extensive damage to a rail before the damage is even detected. For instance, a flat-wheel condition on a vehicle may damage a track over hundreds a miles before it is detected, leading to maintenance costs and downtimes.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus and methods for monitoring railroad conditions and operations.